Simplify the expression. $4x(-4x+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4x}$ $ = ({4x} \times -4x) + ({4x} \times 2)$ $ = (-16x^{2}) + (8x)$ $ = -16x^{2} + 8x$